When Feudal Japan Met the Spider
by DeadEye JoChan
Summary: Personalities clash when our lovable, funloving Inuyasha goes head to head with Peter Parker, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man. Also there's some 'yawn' battles with Naraku, blah blah blah


Hi, this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction. Not only that, but it's my first spider-man fanfiction as well. I'm not quite sure what possessed me to combine the two, but it's too late now. Obviously this is a bit of an AU. But other than that I tried to keep everyone in character, and stick to the general storyline, of Inuyasha at least. Well, try not to cringe to much, and I humbly accept criticism (A.K.A. review me).  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or Spider man. Never would have guessed would ya?  
  
(2-17-03: decided to reload and see if I could fix the paragraph problem. Also fixed some spelling errors)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"When Feudal Japan Met the Spider" or "Peter's Confusing Situation"  
"That Inuyasha is starting to become quite meddlesome," Naraku thought to himself as he looked at the assortment of objects on the floor in front of him. He threw some powders into the flame before him and murmured a few archaic sounding words, then chuckled evily as he added a live spider to the flame.   
  
"Ku ku ku ku ku..." he thought. "This spell will bring to me a powerful spider demon who will be forced to do my bidding. I will use him to destroy Inuyasha and that miko who looks like Kikyou, instead of sacrificing any more of my creatures to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga." Naraku chuckled some more, pleased with his evil plans, then abruptly he stopped, and looked at the quickly dying flame.   
  
"It is disobeying my will?" Naraku thought, his brows narrowing. "It must have a strong will of its own. This is unexpected," he said out loud. Kagura, who was hiding in the shadows, started in surprise.   
  
"A creature who could defy Naraku's will? It must have a strong will indeed," she thought to herself. A coil of fear crept over her as she noticed that Naraku was looking exactly where she was hiding.   
  
"Come out, Kagura," he said. "I have an assignment for you."  
Inuyasha smiled a bit to himself as he watched Kagome sleep. She was so quiet when she was this way; not yelling at him, or crying, or telling him to "sit". Although sometimes she confounded him, he did care very deeply for her, and had even at times risked his life to save her own. She was no longer just a shard detector to him, she hadn't been for a long time. She was something more than that. Much more. And it wasn't just because she was Kikyou's reincarnation, although she was that, no matter how much she disliked or denied it. In Kagome, Inuyasha saw the Kikyou he had known and loved; the Kikyou he had loved very deeply. She was different from the Kikyou he had known, happier, her eyes were less weary, but Kagome still had inherited Kikyou's kindness, though maybe not her patience. Inuyasha thought, chuckling as he fingered the rosary around his neck.   
  
"Even so, Kagome is something more than what Kikyou was," Inuyasha thought to himself. "I'm not sure what it is, but Kagome has something more than Kikyou did." Inuyasha's nose twitched abruptly; he smelled something.  
  
"Wha...?!" he thought. "Naraku?!" He jumped up and took another whiff. "No, not Naraku. There's no evil scent to this smell. Something else." He ran over to where Miroku was sleeping.  
  
"Hey, Monk!" he whispered, nudging Miroku. "Wake up!" Miroku wearily pulled himself into a sitting position.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" he asked, wiping sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I smell something," Inuyasha said. "I'm going to go check it out." Miroku nodded, more awake now.  
  
"All right, I'll watch the women," Miroku said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Make sure you only watch, Miroku," Inuyasha snarled. No way that perverted monk would touch HIS Kagome while he was away. Miroku started in mock disbelief.  
  
"You believe that I, a harmless monk, would stoop so low as to molest these lovely ladies?" Miroku asked.   
  
"Yes!" Inuyasha hissed before turning around and flying into the forest. "Harmless monk, my ass," he thought to himself with consternation.  
Peter Parker wearily rubbed his eyes and looked around him. He clearly wasn't in Kansas anymore. What the hell was going on? One minute he's tucked safe and sound in his own bed, and now he's in the middle of some weird forest in nothing but his boxers! He stood up and tried to get his bearings. Well, the first thing to do would be to try and get out of this forest. Maybe once he got out there would be a city or something that he could go to, and from there he could go home. Knowing his luck however, he was probably on some remote planet in the middle of nowhere, and there'd be no way of getting back.  
  
" Oh, well," he thought. "Life sends you some fast balls, make fast ball-ade. Speaking of fast ball-ade..." he thought as his stomach began grumbling. " I could use some food right now. All this getting transported to strange places in the middle of the night by forces unseen is making me hungry." His thoughts of food abruptly disappeared when his spider sense went off.  
"Hmmm?" Inuyasha thought to himself when he found the source of the strange scent. "A spider youkai? But he also smells human. A hanyou?" He watched as the source of the scent whirled in his direction abruptly and got into a fighting position. Inuyasha chuckled to himself.  
  
"So he wants to fight, eh? I'll give him a fight." He jumped down from the tree he had been crouching in and faced the spider hanyou. Inuyasha watched as a multitude of emotions crossed the hanyou's face.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha thought. "I don't look that strange, do I?" His eyes widened as he caught sight of the shikon shard hanging from the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I don't suppose you're just going to hand over that shikon shard are you?" Inuyasha said, the Tetsusaiga pointed at the other hanyou. He lowered the sword slightly when the other hanyou started saying something in gibberish. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Stop speaking in gibberish and say something, damn you!" he shouted. The other hanyou just looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Does he not understand me?" Inuyasha thought, the idea of it all taking him by surprise. He watched as the hanyou appeared to be pondering something, then suddenly the other hanyou's eyes light up as if he had just had a bright idea.   
  
"Konnichiwa!" the spider hanyou said happily, a smile on his face. Inuyasha shook his head sardonically. Now it all made sense. The fact that the hanyou was wandering around lost, half naked in the woods, and couldn't speak, except for the strange gibberish that came out of his mouth.  
  
"He's a moron," Inuyasha thought.  
Peter watched as the threatening figure in red somehow sheathed the sword that was taller than he was into a normal sized scabbard. Wow, he never knew that by just saying "Hello" he could get himself out of a fight. After tonight maybe he would try using it more often. Thank God he'd had that Japanese room mate who tried, rather unsuccessfully, to teach him how to speak Japanese. He had only learned two words and they were "konnichiwa" and "baka"; and somehow Peter got the idea that it would be a really bad idea to call the boy with the long white hair, cute doggy ears, and the big ass sword, who had now turned around and started walking off, a "baka". Peter watched in dismay as the boy suddenly turned around and faced him.   
  
"Can he read minds?" Peter thought to himself. He quickly began thinking "I don't think you're stupid, I don't think you're stupid," over and over, just in case the fearsome boy could read minds. He really had no desire to fight right now, he was thoroughly exhausted from his earlier bout with the Lizard, and didn't know how long he'd last against this guy with his sword. Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion when the doggy eared boy made "come here" motions and turned around and started walking away again.  
  
"He wants me to follow him?" Peter wondered. He shrugged and began following the dog demon. It was better than just wandering around the forest aimlessly.   
  
"I wonder where I am," Peter thought again. " I know for a fact that I'm somewhere where people speak Japanese, so I'm probably in Japan.... But what about him?" He looked up at the boy who had just now jumped gracefully up into a tree. "What is he? A mutant of some sort? And why is he wearing that old fashioned outfit? Some kind of traditional thing? Maybe he belongs to a martial arts school or something." Peter leapt up into a tree to keep up with the white haired boy without thinking about it. After leaping from tree to tree for a while; just like the boy was; Peter stopped.  
  
"Oh, no!" he thought. "He's seen me use my spider powers!" The boy stopped just up ahead and motioned for Peter to follow. Peter just shrugged as the boy turned around and kept going. "He didn't seem too surprised to see me up in the branches along with him. Maybe he already guessed who I was."  
  
They stopped finally at the edge of a small clearing, where a fire was dimly burning. Huddled around the fire was an assortment of people; a teenage girl and a young woman who were sleeping, and a man in a dress, a monk of some sort, Peter guessed; who seemed to be watching over the women.  
  
"Oi, Miroku," the boy beside him called down. The monk looked up and said something in Japanese. The boy jumped down from the tree, Peter followed after, aware of the strange looks he was getting from the monk.  
  
"Konnichiwa," Peter said hesitantly to the monk, pretty sure that "baka" wouldn't work here either.  
  
"Konnichiwa," the monk said and bowed, then said something else that Peter didn't understand. Peter shook his head and held out his hands, trying to show that he didn't understand. The white haired boy who was now sitting down, said something to the monk, who nodded his head and said, "So ka."  
"Feh," Inuyasha thought to himself. "I find another hanyou, and he's a moron. Just my luck." He watched as Miroku went through Kagome's stuff looking for suitable clothing for the spider hanyou, since neither of them had any clothing they were willing to lend him. Inuyasha looked over at the spider hanyou. He looked completely bewildered.  
  
"Hmph. If I hadn't lead him here, he'd probably still be wandering around in the forest," Inuyasha thought as he watched the other hanyou; and began remembering how he was treated as a child. "I wonder where he came from?" Inuyasha thought. " They must have treated him pretty bad since he's both a hanyou and an invalid....maybe that's what he's running from..." Inuyasha was abruptly woken from his reverie when he heard a scream and a smack come from across the camp. He was up in a second.  
  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha said threateningly, brandishing his claws. Kagome was sitting up, breathing hard and glaring at the monk who now had a bright red hand mark on his face.  
  
"Sorry, my hand slipped," Miroku apologized, not looking at all apologetic. Beside Inuyasha, the spider hanyou began laughing. Inuyasha whirled to face the other hanyou.  
  
"So you think this is funny, do you?" Inuyasha snarled. The spider hanyou tried to stop laughing, but didn't quite succeed. Between giggles the other hanyou managed to say something in that gibberish of his. Kagome stood up.   
  
"What?!" she exclaimed. "Is that English?!" She made her way over to the spider hanyou and asked him something in that gibberish he was speaking. He replied to her words looking more at ease than he had been. Kagome listened carefully to what he said and even had him repeat a few things.  
  
"He says his name is Pi-te-lu," she said. "He's from America, and...he's from my time..."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha started. "But how can he be from your time? Did he come through the well?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No. I was about to get to that. He says he doesn't know how he got here. He was asleep in bed one minute, in the middle of this forest the next." She listened as the spider hanyou said something else to her. His face was a little red.  
  
"Pitelu asked me if there was anyway he could get some clothing. He says he feels embarrassed sitting here in only his underwear." She giggled a little. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"That was what Miroku was doing. He was looking for some clothes in your bag." Kagome's face reddened.  
  
"You let him look through my bag?!" she shouted. "Without asking me first?! What if he found my..." she lowered her voice, "my personal things?!" By the look on Miroku's face, Inuyasha was guessing he had. He'd get him for that later.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha pulled off his fire-rat jacket and tossed it to the hanyou. "The spider hanyou needed something to wear, and we figured we could find something in that damned stupid bag you lug around with you everywhere." He glanced at the other hanyou who was now wearing his jacket over his underwear. "We'd better get him some better clothes at the next village, in that outfit he really looks like a moron."  
Peter sighed as he looked down at what he was wearing. He really did look stupid. The jacket wasn't too bad, but he really needed a pair of pants. Luckily, Kagome had told him that they were close to a village and it would only take them an hour or so to get there. Peter sat watching the girls sleep (Kagome had decided to get some more sleep since there was only another hour before dawn). The fire had almost completely died down, so he decided to go get some more fire wood. He motioned to the monk, Miroku, who seemed to be meditating, that he was going to go pick up firewood. Miroku nodded and said something in Japanese, which Peter took to mean "I'll watch the girls" or something along those lines. He left the clearing, but stayed fairly close, just in case there was any trouble. Peter walked beneath some large trees looking for dry wood. While he looked he thought back on the recent events in his life. It was hard to believe that he was 500 years in the past. Not only in the past, but in feudal Japan. When he had first woken up in the forest, Peter had just assumed that it was Madame Web's doing; (who else but she would randomly transport him places for the sake of some lesson or other?), but now Peter wasn't so sure it was Madame Web. He hadn't heard anything from the old witch yet, and usually she would have appeared by now to mysteriously allude to some strange "test" or what not; so Peter was beginning to count her out. But how on Earth did he get here? It just didn't make any sense. Kagome said that she got to the feudal era through some time portal in a sacred well behind her house, which was a little strange in of itself, but she was here wasn't she? But there was no portal for Peter. At least, not one he remembered, since he was asleep at the time. Although...he had had a strange dream before waking up in this forest. A figure, dressed as a white ape, or something like that, had held out his hand to him, and said in a language that Peter didn't know, but for some reason could understand in the dream, "Come to me. Come to your master, Naraku." But in the dream, Peter had pulled away, sensing the evil contained within the ape-like figure. And when he woke up, he was here; in this forest.  
  
"Is it possible it was more than a dream?" Peter thought to himself as he set down the firewood he had gathered and started feeding the sticks to the fire.   
Inuyasha watched from his tree branch as the hanyou "Pitelu" fed the fire. He was still trying to process the fact that someone besides Kagome had come from the future, and not from the sacred well either. Somehow the spider hanyou had managed not to look completely ridiculous in Inuyasha's jacket and those skimpy pants he was wearing. After some thought on the matter Inuyasha decided it was probably the way the hanyou held himself. He was confident in his strength and his ability to take care of himself. Even back in the woods, Inuyasha had sensed it when the other hanyou had gotten into a battle stance. This was a powerful fighter who knew what he was doing. Perhaps his abilities could even equal his own. Inuyasha shook his head in denial of what his instincts were telling him. No. No way the get of a spider demon could equal his own abilities. After a few seconds, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and woke Kagome and Sango. Kagome went about fixing everyone a light breakfast, while Sango began packing up her gear. She stopped when she saw Pitelu.  
  
"Who're you?" she asked Pitelu.  
  
He simply shrugged, saying "Konnichiwa". Kagome looked up from what she was doing.  
  
"Inuyasha found him wandering around in the woods last night. His name is Pitelu." Sango nodded, then shrugged. It was not so strange for their group to pick up random companions. She took a closer look at Pitelu.  
  
"Kagome, do you know what he is? He looks like a youkai, but he doesn't have a youkai aura," she whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome turned to Sango.  
  
"You know," Kagome began rather loudly. "I've been wondering the same thing. He's got demon abilities, but he doesn't particularly act like one. Inuyasha thinks he's a spider hanyou." Sango paled.  
  
"Kagome!" she whispered. "Should you really be talking about him like this when he's sitting right there!" She glanced over at the new comer. He was drawing little pictures in the dirt. When he saw that she was looking at him he grinned at her. It was then that she noticed that he was wearing Inuyasha's jacket. She looked back at Kagome who smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He doesn't understand Japanese. It's all gibberish to him." Sango smacked her forehead. Kagome could be a little preoccupied sometimes.  
  
"Is there anything else you neglected to tell me, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't even bother looking up from the food she was cooking.  
  
"Only that he's from my time," she said nonchalantly. Sango smacked her head again, and started eating the food that Kagome had prepared.  
"Yes!" Peter thought. "Food time!" In all of the hubbub he had forgotten how hungry he was; which was in fact; quite hungry; a fact reflected in the faces of all who watched him eat. By the time he was finished eating the others were all ready packed up and ready to leave. A little fox kid thingy that Peter hadn't seen before was sitting on the white haired guy's shoulder.  
  
"All right. Let's go Pitelu," Kagome said in English, while trying to shoulder her huge backpack. To her amazement Peter walked over and casually slung the bag over his shoulder and began walking in the direction Inuyasha had already gone. Kagome ran to catch up with Peter.  
  
"Hey," she said. "You're pretty strong!" Peter just nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he blushed a little. Kagome lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you a hanyou?" she asked. "Inuyasha thinks you are."  
  
"A hon-yo?" Peter asked, confused. "What's a `honyo'"?  
  
"Oh," Kagome bit her lip. "A hanyou is someone who's half youkai..." She paused. "Uhhh...like Inuyasha...half ghost, half um, mononoke?" She began pounding her head looking for the right translation.  
  
"I-nu-yasha," Peter said. "That's the guy with the white hair?" He looked at Inuyasha. " He doesn't look like a ghost to me."  
  
"No, no, no, no," Kagome said, shaking her head. "He's half...um....demon!" Peter's eyes widened.  
  
"He's a demon?!" Peter exclaimed. Kagome shook her head again.  
  
"No," she said. "Half demon. He's half human, too." She giggled a little. "Man, if he knew I was telling you this...." She looked closely at Peter. "So, are you a half demon?"   
  
Peter only shook his head while thinking, "I feel like Dr. Strange, what have I gotten myself into?"   
  
"Oh," Kagome said, looking a little disappointed. "I was hoping maybe you could help us with our quest."  
  
"Quest?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes," Kagome gestured to the crystal hanging around Peter's neck. "We're collecting the shards of the `shikon no tama'."  
  
"`Shikon no tama'?" Peter repeated. Kagome nodded.  
  
"The Jewel of Four Souls." She took a deep breath and began explaining.   
  
"Long ago there was a priestess called Midoriko. She had the power to purify the souls of humans, animals, plants, and rocks; the four souls; shikon. Back then, many people were dying, and the more people died, the more youkai there were. Many monks, priests, and priestesses tried to hold back these hordes of youkai; but only Midoriko was successful; she was a very powerful miko, a priestess; and she could completely purify a demon's soul, up to ten at once. So, of course the youkai hated her and they thought up a way to kill her; there was a man in Midoriko's village that lusted for her. The demons merged with him and each other until they produced a terrifyingly evil youkai. Midoriko battled the youkai for seven days and seven nights until her strength finally gave out, and the massive demon ate her. But with her last bit of energy, Midoriko tried to purify the demon's soul and a jewel containing her soul, and the demon's soul was forced out of her body. To this day they continue battling inside the jewel, neither one winning; an eternal battle." Kagome looked down at her feet, then up ahead at Inuyasha. Her eyes seemed sad.  
  
"In the possession of a demon or an evil person, the jewel makes that individual much stronger." She looked again at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha wants to use the jewel to become a full demon."  
  
"Oh," Peter said, not really understanding what Kagome was trying to tell him. She didn't seem like she was going to say anything more on the subject, so just looked ahead of him at the back of Inuyasha; who had an ear cocked their way; and the backs of the monk, Miroku, and the warrior woman, Sango; who seemed to speaking easily with each other.  
"I wonder what they're talking about," Inuyasha thought as he listened to them speak in that nonsensical language of the spider hanyou. For some reason he just couldn't assign a name to the new comer. He wasn't sure why; maybe because the spider hanyou couldn't really speak the proper language, Inuyasha didn't feel like "Pitelu" was a real person. He also didn't like how cosy he was getting with Kagome. No, Inuyasha didn't like that at all.   
  
"Well, at least they've stopping talking," Inuyasha thought. "It was driving me crazy listening to them gibbering in that strange language." Up ahead, the village came into view. Inuyasha turned around and called down to Kagome.  
  
"Oi! We're here." He smiled a bit to himself as she came running up by him to see. She was so like a child sometimes. Even with everything that was going on, she could still be happy and carefree.  
  
"Something that Kikyou lacked," Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Whew," Kagome said. "We can finally get Pitelu some decent clothes. I've been repressing the urge to laugh for the last half hour." Inuyasha allowed himself to laugh a little under his breath.  
"Thank God, we're finally here!" Peter thought to himself, looking down at his legs. "My legs were starting to get numb." As the walked into the village, Peter noticed that he was getting a lot of weird glances from the villages.   
  
"Must be the clothes," he thought. "Well, at least I'll be getting some new ones soon." But as he looked around he noticed that it wasn't just he who was getting the strange looks. The villagers were looking suspiciously and making signs against evil at Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango too. Only Miroku seemed somewhat immune to it. Peter looked at the others. They seemed fairly nonchalant about it; and Peter realized that this must happen all the time. He realized what a strange group they made: Inuyasha with his white hair and dog ears, the little fox demon Shippou, Peter had finally learned the fox demon's name when Inuyasha had yelled "Shippou!" and proceeded to bop the little tyke on the head for some reason; Sango, with her huge boomerang strapped to her back, and Kagome, who was wearing clothing from modern times.  
  
They stopped at a clothing vendor and picked out some threads for Peter. Within half an hour Peter was clothed in the height of feudal japanese fashion: a plain light brown farmer's gi, and a straw hat to hide Peter's light brown hair. Peter didn't know why they bothered, Inuyasha had pure white hair down to the middle of his back, but whatever, he went with it. He wasn't outfitted with shoes however, and Peter groaned a bit at that, but was mullified when a decent sword was picked out by Sango for him.  
  
"There," Kagome said in English, looking at him. "You don't look like a baka anymore."   
  
Peter grinned and said, "Hey! I know what that word means! Idiot, right?" Kagome nodded and laughed.  
  
"How do you know that Japanese word?" she asked.  
  
"In college, my roommate tried to teach me some Japanese. He used the word `baka' pretty frequently." Peter looked around him. "But now I sorta wish I had paid more attention to his lessons. They sure would come in handy now." Kagome looked at him.  
  
"I could teach you Japanese if you want," she offered. Peter nodded.  
  
"Sure. That would be great." He paused. "So, I've been thinking....Kagome? Do you think you could take me to the well you use to get from your time to here?" Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." She paused. "But...I really don't know if you'll be able to use it. To the best of my knowledge it only works for me and Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh..." Peter tried to hide his disappointment. "I'd like to try anyway, though. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to get through." Kagome nodded.  
  
"It's possible." She stopped, as if she were sensing something. Up ahead Inuyasha had stopped as well.   
  
"Oh, no..." Kagome said. "Naraku..."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
